


In an Instant

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: Celestial Romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Mild Bashing of Sirius Black, Mild Bashing of the Order of the Phoenix, Mild Gore, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, female!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: After being rescued, Regulus Black found himself serving as the sidekick to his rescuer – a strange girl named Haria – as she embarks on his planned adventures.





	In an Instant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Courting Chaos (One Day at a Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007428) by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). 



> This was written for Tsume Yuki as a holiday gift. I'm a huge fan of her writing and a lot of her ideas.

From the moment he first saw her, Haria Jasmine Potter called to him. There was something about her that lured him in with a knowing sparkle in her green eyes and her kind smile. Despite her appearance, Haria wasn't an easy person to understand. There was something mysterious about her.

Haria was beautiful with her long red hair, enchanting emerald eyes with long eyelashes, and pale skin with a dusting of freckles across her nose. She stood with posture and she walked with grace.

That first moment when he saw her, Regulus Arcturus Black decided he wanted Haria Jasmine Potter for himself.

 

**...**

 

With a sore throat and burning lungs, Regulus Black found himself staring up at the ceiling of a dark cave – a familiar cave. As he tried to roll onto his side, he found himself in a large coughing fit. As he coughed, water was expelled from his lungs and poured out of his mouth. Tears prickled in his eyes as the coughing grew more violent and painful. While he was familiar with pain, this was a different kind of pain.

He coughed for a little while. He wasn't sure how long he coughed, but it seemed like an eternity.

In the middle of his coughing fit, two hands began rubbing gently on his back. The hands went up and down, left and right, around in a series of circles. The hands just moved around, trying to offer silent comfort and support.

When he was done coughing, Regulus collapsed onto his back, again. Instead of staring up the ceiling, he found himself looking at a young woman with long red hair and green eyes.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice soft and gentle.

Regulus stared at the young woman, her features slowly coming into focus.

She had long red hair, a dark auburn in color, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, and pale skin. She looked to close to his age, somewhere around nineteen.

Not knowing what to say or if he was ready to speak, Regulus nodded. His throat ached and burned, like the time he had dragon pox.

Regulus laid on the uncomfortable ground for another moment before forcing himself to sit up. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, his voice was hoarse and it was painful to speak. He stared at the young woman with narrowed eyes.

A mischievous smile crossed her lips. “Just hunting horcruxes,” she stated.

Against his will, Regulus felt his eyes widening and he started to tremble. He didn't think anyone else knew about the Dark Lord's horcrux.

Wait, she had said horcrux _es_ – as in more _than one_. 

“How many does he have?” he demanded before he could stop himself. Since discovering the Dark Lord's secret, Regulus had taken it upon himself to find and destroy them all.

“At this point, there's five,” the young woman answered. Using her fingers, she listed, “Diary, ring, locket, cup, and diadem.”

There was something about the way she spoke that he found to be mysterious and irritating. It was like she knew what was going to happen, but she refused to say. Regulus dismissed the idea. True seers were rare, and most died young from the toll of the visions and chaos of their magic.

“How do you know all of this?” he asked, watching the young woman.

That mischievous smile crossed her lips again and her emerald eyes held a twinkle. “A girl has to keep her secrets,” she replied in a loud whisper with a wink.

Watching her smile caused Regulus' heart to speed up. There was something about this girl that appealed to him in a way no one else did. She was different, but he didn't know how to explain it. So daring, she was adventurous, she was naïvely trusting, she was being reckless, and trouble was going to follow her around.

Clearly, she would benefit from assistance. If left alone, this girl might get herself killed, and worse, she wouldn't take the Dark Lord out with her.

 

**...**

 

“You need to get the locket,” the girl ordered him as she led him out of the cave. “I know this isn't the real one.”

Regulus studied the girl with narrowed eyes. “You're not doing this without me,” he stated. Destroying the Dark Lord's horcruxes was  _his_ mission. He wasn't going to let this girl takeover and leave him behind.

“Fine,” she agreed, rolling her eyes. “Your entry fee is the locket.” She mutter something that he didn't catch, but left Regulus feeling insulted.

 

**...**

 

They made it out of the cave and into Muggle London before the girl bothered to introduce herself.

“Lady Haria Jasmine Potter,” she said with a mock bow and a roll of her emerald eyes. It was clear that she didn't care for her title.

Regulus said nothing as he frowned. Since Sirius was best friends with James Potter, Regulus  _knew_ all of the Potters. Last he cheked, there was no one named Haria Jasmine Potter.

“Let's not discuss my parents,” Haria said, cutting off Regulus' questions.

With a frown, Regulus nodded in agreement. He wanted to know everything about this Haria, but there was time for that later, like after the Dark Lord was defeated.

In Muggle London, Haria took Regulus to a high class hotel and she escorted him to her room. Regulus had difficulty entering the room. He was taught it was inappropriate to be alone with a woman, and it was  _beyond_ inappropriate to be alone in her bedroom with her. He entered after spotting a sitting room arrangement from the door.

Haria took a seat on the couch, and her emerald eyes tracked Regulus' movements until he joined on the couch. She took a familiar-looking wand out of her left sleeve and a shrunken package out of her inner robe pocket.

The package was placed on the table and it enlarged after Haria wordlessly waved her wand over it. The package grew into a small chest with a rounded top. Haria opened the chest and she leaned back, allowing Regulus the chance to peer inside.

There were three items in the chest: an amber crystal, a silver tiara, and a strange and ugly ring. There didn't appear to be anything special about the items, but Regulus knew appearance could be deceiving. Staring at the items, he recalled Haria's earlier words about the horcruxes: five being diary, ring, locket, cup, and diadem.

With the addition of the locket, they were over halfway through gathering the horcruxes.

This would be quick and easy, and they should be done before Samhain.

 

**...**

 

Before they started the quest of the remaining horcruxes, Haria removed the Dark Mark from Regulus' forearm. He stared at the unmarked skin for nearly an hour, relieve coursing through his veins.

 

**...**

 

Apparently, gathering the rest of the horcruxes was easier said than done. The remaining two – the diary and the cup – were in possession of some of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. Somehow Haria knew who was in possession of each item – Lucius Malfoy had the diary and Bellatrix Lestrange had the cup. According to Haria, Lucius inherited the diary from his father, Abraxas, who was a close friend of the Dark Lord's, and Bellatrix received the cup from Lizette Lestrange, her mother-in-law, who dated the Dark Lord when they attended Hogwarts.

Regulus and Haria needed to come up with a plan on how to gather the diary and the cup.

 

**...**

 

Haria's plans were worthy of a Slytherin.

Both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were daughters of the House of Black. Regulus could order them or their husband to hand over the items in questions under the threat of disownment.

 

**...**

 

Ever the idiot, Rodolphus Lestrange brought Regulus the Cup of Huffelpuff an hour after receiving the owl. The man didn't even bother talking to his wife before handing over the cup.

When it came to his wife, Rodolphus was an idiot in love – and he would do anything for her. For him, it was love at first sight with Bellatrix Black. Rodolphus was too blind to see his wife barely tolerated him and she was sleeping with the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus handed over the cup, and he made Regulus take a magical vow not to disown his wife. The man left without another word.

If the man ever discovered the truth about his wife, Regulus would be willing to grant a divorce and he would disown his cousin. Her actions were shaming the House of Black, but as long as her lord husband was willing to tolerate her and her actions, Regulus was willing to ignore them.

 

**...**

 

Narcissa Malfoy took over a week to appear with the diary. She wore a frown as she handed it over, no doubt curious about Regulus' new companion and his interest in the diary that belonged to her father-in-law. Like a good pure-blood witch, Narcissa kept her questions and comments to herself.

Before departing, Narcissa had Regulus take a magical oath to sweat he would never use the threat of disownment and divorce to manipulate her or her husband. In her rush to secure the oath and leave, Narcissa overlooked the detail of Regulus _ordering_ someone else to carry out the same actions.

 

**...**

 

With the diary and the cup, Regulus and Haria possessed all five of the horcruxes. Regulus was left behind when Haria took the horcruxes and her amber crystal and she apparated away. He was left in her Muggle hotel room alone for several hours.

Apparently, Regulus had a little bit of Gryffindor in him. He entered Haria's bedroom, against all of the customs and teachings. A wizard was never allowed to enter a witch's bedroom and vis versa. All it took for Regulus to break the customs was a large curiosity about his strange companion and hours alone in her hotel room.

In the large closet, Regulus found an alarming amount of clothing, both Muggle and magical. How many pairs of shoes did one woman need? She had _over_ twenty! Not to mention the numerous robes that were all _practically_ the same color – technically, they were different shades of green. 

Next, he looked in the dresser. There were  _even more_ clothes in there. With a red face, Regulus only peaked in the first two drawers, where he found her  _unmentionables_ . Despite his current actions, Regulus Black was a gentleman – unlike his brother. He wouldn't go ruffling through a woman's bras and underwear, even if he was looking through her clothes alone in her bedroom.

Under the bed were  _more_ Muggle shoeboxes. Curious if they were actually shoes, Regulus peaked inside of two boxes and he discovered  _shoes_ – not just any shoes though, these had four inch heels and looked like torture devices.

In a third shoebox, he found a collection of photographs and mementos. The photographs were a combination of Muggle and magical. He recognized a younger Haria in several. In some, she was with a bushy-haired witch and a redheaded wizard. The redheaded wizard looked like a Weasley due to the shade of red hair. In others, Haria or the redhead were with several other redheads, six children and two adults.

In some photographs, Haria was holding a young boy. In the magical photographs, Regulus noted the young child was a metamorphagus and he had the high cheekbones of a Black. In some other photographs, Regulus found the child with a couple, an older Remus Lupin and a witch with bubble gum hair. Both the witch and her child had changing hair colors. There was no doubt in Regulus' mind the witch was a Black, but Regulus couldn't place a Black with the metamorphagus abilities. The last one was over a hundred years ago.

Regulus last saw Remus Lupin a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley with Sirius and James Potter. Lupin was  _decades_ older in these photographs.

Upon finding a photograph of Lily and James Potter with a daughter, Regulus was certain he knew where Haria came from. Haria was from the future. It was the only  _logical_ explanation.

Time travel was only a magical theory at the moment, something only Unspeakables were experimenting with.

 

**...**

 

When Haria returned hours later, well into the evening, she found Regulus had several photographs spread across the available surfaces in the living area of the hotel room. With a glance at the photographs, Haria knew he likely concluded she was a time traveler.

Haria wasn't offend he went through her things. She knew by leaving him alone in her hotel room he would _eventually_ get curious and look around. She was surprised it took him so long.

“They're gone,” she announced, throwing the amber crystal at Regulus.

He easily caught it.

A smirk crossed her lips. “We'll have to compete sometime,” she stated.

A brief look of confusion settled into a smirk as Regulus glanced at the photographs of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, seven years featuring Haria with a Snitch in hand. “Let's,” he agreed. Regulus had a feeling she was the more talented Seeker, but the idea of competing against her was thrilling.

“I'll answer a few questions,” she stated, clearing the couch with a wave of her wand. With a smile, she took a seat.

Regulus was silent for a few moments, thinking of the various questions he had. “How did Lily and James die?”

“Murdered by Tom,” she replied, her voice void of emotions, “when I was fifteen-months.” She tapped the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. “I got this that night. I survived the Killing Curse, defeated him, became a living horcruxes and the Girl-Who-Lived.” She rolled her eyes, a hint of bitterness entering her voice.

“What happened to my family?” Regulus asked. He knew from the photographs Sirius didn't raise Haria.

“You died in the cave, Orion of a 'broken heart' a few months after you, Walburga lived to six and she died of heart failure,” Haria listed. “Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial, and he escaped when I was thirteen and murdered by Bellatrix two years later. Kreacher went crazy trying to destroy the locket and mourning you. After I destroyed the locket, he returned to being a good house-elf.”

The thought of Sirius in Azkaban was  _crazy_ . In his Hogwarts days, Sirius was a bully, but that didn't deserve going to Azkaban without a trial.

 

**...**

 

A few hours later, Regulus was seated on the couch, thinking over everything he learned from Haria.

“Kreacher,” he called, his voice low.

With a _pop_ , the house-elf appeared. Upon his arrival, Kreacher leapt forward and he embraced his favorite master. Kreacher had only seen Regulus a few times since leaving the cave, but Kreacher was under orders to spy on Master Regulus' parents and relatives, and he could only come when he was summoned or he had something urgent to report. While he didn't like the orders, Kreacher followed them because it was Master Regulus who gave them.

“I need you to deliver this to my grandfather,” Regulus said, handing over a letter, “and I want you to retrieve the Pure-Heart Betrothal Ring.”

Kreacher's eyes widened. The Pure-Heart Betrothal Ring was considered to be cursed. In the past, when an heir tried to use it, the affair ended in heartbreak.

Heir Scorpius Black had the ring commissioned for his betrothed, Heiress Avery Rosier, during the Tudor Era. Heiress Avery was killed in a fire, leaving Heir Scorpius heartbroken. He later married a pure-blood witch named Isla Brown.

Two generations later, Heir Nembus Black gave the ring to Heiress Rose Greengrass. After the couple wed, Nembus was killed, leaving behind a young pregnant widow. They had a son named Procyon Black. Heir Procyon used the ring with his intended, Heiress Isabella Zabini, only for her to leave him for his female cousin, Mira Black.

Since Heir Procyon, no Black had used the ring. It was written off as cursed and became a family legend.

“Of course, Master Regulus,” Kreacher said. He bowed before departing with a  _pop_ .

 

**...**

 

Two weeks later found Regulus and Haria enjoying ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. Regulus knew from Haria's mischievous smile that something was going to happen. He assumed them being out here had something to do with the Dark Lord. Haria had offered any information, and Regulus didn't want to ask.

It was a lovely autumn afternoon with unusually warm temperaments and the sun was shining. Due to the nice weather, there were several people spending their afternoon in and around the alley. It was refreshing to see people enjoying normal, mundane activities. For a moment, Regulus could pretend it was a normal afternoon – that there wasn't a war going on and people were too terrified to even speak the Dark Lord's name.

That moment quickly passed – and it was shattered into tiny pieces – with the arrival of Death Eaters. It happened suddenly. One second, Regulus was watching Haria lick her spoon clean and the next, screaming and shouting filled the alleyway.

When the scream started, Haria leapt to her feet and she pulled out _two wands_ – since when did she had two? – before she started directing people to safety and casting Shield Charms.after watching her for a minute, Regulus joined her. Instead of casting Shield Charms, he started casting offensive hexes and curses. There was no point in fighting the Death Eaters with Stunners and the Disarming Charm when they used illegal curses and dark magic.

Regulus remained by Haria's side, guarding her back. They made a decent team. With her two wands, Haria fired off a combination of defensive and offensive spells. She mixed light magic and dark magic. In comparison, Regulus stuck with offensive spells and curses, most of which bordered on illegal. As a former Death Eater, Regulus knw how they fought and he knew how to counter those attacks.

In the chaos of people fleeing Diagon Alley, the Aurors showed up with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix shortly behind them. With the arrival of the two groups, the fighting continued to rage on. Regulus kept an eye on the Aurors and the Order members. He wasn't sure if they would start attacking Regulus and Haria.

Due to the large amount of Death Eaters, Regulus focused most of his attention on those individuals – not the Aurors and the Order members, the so-called “good guys.” The Death Eatersposed a larger problem than the Aurors and the Order members.

Every so often, Regulus would glance over at his partner. Her green eyes were narrowed as she shot spell after spell at various Death Eaters, and at times she would physically dodge spells sent at her. Haria moved like an experience duelist and fighter – which made sense given what Regulus knew about her.

Sometime later, Regulus wasn't sure how much time had passed, the Death Eaters had reinforcements in the form of their Master and a few other high-leveled Death Eaters. The arrival of the Dark Lord increased moral for the Death Eaters, causing them to fight better.

With the Death Eaters' renewed energy and the new chaos, Regulus lost sight of Haria. One moment, she was within an arm's reach and the next, she was  _gone_ . It took Regulus several seconds to locate her. Her green eyes were narrowed as she took out Death Eater after Death Eater between her and her target, the Dark Lord – who seemed obviously to the incoming threat.

Regulus watched, somewhat helplessly, as Haria advanced on the Dark Lord. He knew she could take him, and he knew the Dark Lord was vulnerable.

With divided attention, Regulus tried to focus on the Death Eaters as he moved towards his partner's side, ignoring Haria's advancement. If he could get close enough, then Regulus could keep everyone from interfering with Haria's attack.

Time seemed to both speed up and slow down as Regulus rushed to Haria's side while she headed to the Dark Lord. Regulus couldn't get there fast enough while Haria was going too fast.

As Regulus made his way through the Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore arrived in flames with his phoenix. The arrival momentarily stunned the fighters, allowing Regulus the chance to eliminate the Death Eaters between him and Haria. Haria glanced at Dumbledore and she rolled her green eyes before returning her attention to her task. The Dark Lord looked at Dumbledore with narrowed eyes.

attention quickly shifted from Dumbledore and his phoenix to Haria as she shot several spells at the Dark Lord. Both the Dark Lord's red eyes and Dumbledore's blue eyes found the attacker.

“You dare attack me, girl?” hissed the Dark Lord. “Do you know what you've done?”

Haria's eyes darkened at the address of  _girl_ . “Plenty,  _Tom_ ,” she answered. “The question should be: do  _you_ know what  _I've_ done?”

“Don't use that name, girl!” the Dark Lord ordered, turning his complete attention to her.

“Why not?” Haria taunted. “It's the name your mother gave you with her dying breath, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” A smirk crossed her lips as she wordlessly shot several spells at the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord returned spells of his own as the Death Eaters turned their attention to the girl.

“She's mine!” declared Voldemort.

“Tom, you're fight is with me,” Dumbledore said, “leave the girl out of it.”

“Sorry, Albus, but this fight  _is_ mine,” Haria said, glancing over at the Headmaster for a few seconds.

The fighting around the alley stopped as everyone turned to watch the duel between the Dark Lord and some fresh-faced girl. Everyone knew she was foolish to take on the Dark Lord because the man  _only_ feared Albus Dumbledore. Because of her actions, she was about to die.

“Bow to me, girl, and I'll give you a quick death,” the Dark Lord said.

“Pass,” Haria replied, shooting a few spells at the man.

The two quickly started shooting spells at one another. Haria used a few shielding spells to deflect oncoming spells, but she mainly dodged. For the most part, the duel seemed one-sided in Voldemort's favor.

Regulus held his breath. He recognized that gleam in Haria's green eyes. She was up to something. Knowing her, Regulus hoped she was toying with the Dark Lord and the onlookers. This entire duel, Haria was using one of her wands – the one that Regulus didn't recognize.

“ _Avada Kedvra!_ ” shouted the Dark Lord, sending the familiar green of the Killing Curse at his opponent.

Haria returned fire with a wordless Disarming Charm with a jet of red leaving her wand that connected with the Dark Lord's green.

Regulus watched as Haria's hold on her wand tightened as it seemed to move in her hand, almost like it was vibrating. A narrow beam of gold light connected the two wands. That golden beam formed several other beams, which seemed to form a golden cage around the Dark Lord and Haria.

The onlookers were taken back by what they were witnessing. No one knew what this was. That girl was preforming some kind of new magic. It had to be the girl because she looked calm while the Dark Lord looked confused.

The connected green beam and red beam struggled back and forth, with Haria slowly gaining an advance. The red beam quickly overtook the green beam. As the red beam advanced, white balls started shooting from the Dark Lord's wand. Those ball quickly took a  _human ghost-like_ form. Slowly one after another shot out of the Dark Lord's wand. It would appear as though those ghost-like things were some of the Dark Lord's murder victims.

Regulus returned his attention to Haria. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration. The second wand appeared in her left hand – this was the wand Regulus recognized as hers.

“ _Sectumsempra!_ ” she yelled, moving the second wand in a slashing motion. This drew the attention of the crowd as a white light sped towards the Dark Lord.

The spell hit and the effects were instantaneous. Blood spurted from the Dark Lord's face and chest. He dropped his wand as he staggered backwards before collapsing on the ground. Blood continued to pour from the wounds.

The crowd was too stun to react. No one knew how to react. This girl had just attacked and wounded the Dark Lord – the worst one in Britain's history – and she was alive.

Regulus quickly rushed Haria's side. He could tell his partner was drained from the duel. As he reached her side. Haria collapsed into his arms. Carefully arranging her, Regulus glanced at the crowd before quickly apparating away.

 

**...**

 

Not knowing where to take Haria, Regulus apparated around several times before deciding on a destination: the Coastside Cottage in Wales. The cottage was in good condition, maintained by a pair of house-elves, Artemis and Diana. The cottage was owned by Melania Black. It was a wedding gift from her father.

When Regulus arrived, Artemis quickly ushered Regulus into the master bedroom where he placed Haria on the bed while Diana called the family healer. Regulus stood, watching Haria as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was a few shades paler, and she was having some difficulty breathing. Her clothes were covered in blood, probably Voldemort's.

“Kreacher!” Regulus called.

A moment later, Kreacher appeared. “Master Regulus!” he greeted with a bow and a smile. The smile faded when Kreacher caught sight of Master Regulus' Beloved laying on the bed. She didn't look good. Kreacher wanted Master Regulus to be happy, and this Beloved made him happier than Kreacher could  _ever_ remember. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to Master's Beloved!

“I need you to retrieve some things for Haria,” Regulus said, his gaze locked on Haria.

“Of course, Master,” Kreacher said. “I's be happy to help Master's Beloved. What does Beloved need Kreacher to get?”

Regulus barely registered what Kreacher was saying, but he rambled off a list of belongings for the house-elf to retrieve from her hotel room. While he spoke, his gray eyes were fixed on Haria.

Kreacher left with a bow.

 

**...**

 

For Regulus, time passed in a blur. He didn't really pay much attention to anything since he was focused on Haria. He didn't want her to disappear. The healer arrived, and Regulus was of little help. Luckily there were two house-elves that could assist him. Haria was suffering from magical exhaustion and a depleted magical core, caused by her duel with the Dark Lord and using both of her wands for an extended period of time.

When the healer left, he gave Artemis and Diana the orders for Haria's further treatment. After the healer was gone, Regulus was forced out of the bedroom while the house-elves washed and dressed Haria. Kreacher returned, tasked with looking after Master Regulus, who refused to eat or drink anything.

Once Diana and Artemis allowed Regulus to return to the bedroom, he remained firmly and stubbornly by Haria's side. Not knowing what to do, Kreacher left a letter from Master Regulus' Grandfather Arcturus and the Pure-Heart Betrothal Ring on the nightstand. From what Kreacher could gather, Master Arcturus was thrilled Regulus found someone to settle down with. The man considered Regulus his heir.

 

**...**

 

Two days after their arrival to the Coastside Cottage in Wales, Haria awoke. It took a few minutes to remember what happened before she turned her attention to Regulus. The moment their eyes met, Regulus found himself leaning forward and pressing his lips to Haria's. She returned the kiss.

The pair separated and Regulus presented Haria with the Pure-Heart Betrothal Ring. “I want you by my side,” he told her. “I love you.”

The declaration left Haria breathless as she placed the ring on her finger. It took a minute or two before she was able to form words of her own. “I love you, too,” she told him with a smile. “I have one non-negotiable item.”

Regulus sat up straight.

“We're naming our first-born after my best friend,” she stated.

“Hermione?” he asked.

Haria nodded. “If it's a boy, I'm open to the name Mercury.”

While he had no choice, Regulus agreed. From what he gathered, Haria and Hermione considered one another sisters. It was because of Hermione that Haria was here – in the past with him. Honestly, Regulus would be willing to name _every_ child after Hermione if Haria wanted.

 

**...**

 

After breakfast, Haria and Regulus curled up on a couch in the living room with several newspapers spread around them. Each and every front page had the news of the Dark Lord's defeat at the hands of an unknown female.

There was a reward offered for information in finding the mysterious female. Each paper wanted the exclusive story. This was the story of the century!

“I'm selling my interview to _The Quibbler_ ,” Haria stated, eyeing several of the newspapers and magazines in disgust.

There was a hunt for Regulus Black, the last person seen with the Girl-Who-Won. There were two sides leading the hunt for Regulus Black. The one headed by his brother, Sirius Black, who was convinced Regulus kidnapped the girl and he was going to kill her. The other side was headed by Amelia Bones, who thought Regulus took the girl and ran before any harm could come to her.

Most of the newspapers agreed with Sirius Black. He was the dashing heroic Auror, and everyone  _knew_ the Black family (barring Sirius) was evil and they supported the Dark Lord.

 

**...**

 

Once Haria was fully recovered from her magical exhaustion and depleted magical core, it was time to return to London. Haria's Muggle hotel room was awaiting their return, and Lord Arcturus Black had gifted Regulus with one of the countryside manors upon his betrothal. This would be their residence for a few years before Regulus inherited the titled of Lord Black and they moved into Blackhill Manor, the residence of Lord Black. According to the long letter, Arcturus and Melania had plans to move someplace warm and tropical.

They returned to Haria's hotel room long enough to sleep in separate rooms – Haria in the bed and Regulus on the couch with Kreacher zealously standing guard – before Haria packed up all of her belongs, which included a startling amount of clothes. The clothing collection was  _bigger_ that what Regulus found.

“I hope the master bedroom has a big closet,” Haria commented with a grin as she packed away her Muggle clothes.

“If it doesn't, I'll make you one,” Regulus promised. If the closet wasn't big enough, which he doubt it would be, he would have the neighboring bedroom converted into an additional closet, making two closets for the master bedroom. There would be a  _his_ and a  _hers_ closet.

Haria's grin turned into a sheepish smile. “I never had my own clothes or shoes,” she explained, sounding embarrassed. “All I got were my cousin's hand-me-downs.” She was well aware she had  _an alarming_ amount of clothes and shoes. There were the robes she had for Hogwarts that were hers, but it was the school uniform. When she went shopping for herself, Haria bought anything and everything that caught her eyes.

Regulus said nothing as he pulled shoebox after shoebox out of the closet. He was angry at Haria's relatives. They were terrible people.

After packing up all of her belongings and having Kreacher move most of them to their new manor, Ebony Hall, Regulus followed Haria down to the front desk. She checked out and settled the bill before leaving the hotel.

 

**...**

 

The countryside manor was large with seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, two living rooms, a potions lab in the basement, and a library. The house sat on a large piece of property with manicured lawns and plants.

When Haria and Regulus arrived, they were greeted by Kreacher and three other house-elve, Kira, Evie, and Nox. Kira and Evie had moved Haria into the master bedroom, complete with expanding the closet to hold all of her clothes and shoes while Nox and Kreacher placed Regulus in a bedroom far from Haria.

 

**...**

 

With some assistance from Arcturus and his legal team, Regulus and Haria agreed to meet Madam Bones at Estella's, a high-end restaurant in Diagon Alley that was owned by the Black family. It was a safe place to meet in public. While it wasn't neutral ground, both parties agreed it was a good option.

Haria and Regulus arrived early. They were promptly seated in a private room and their order was taken. Ten minutes after their arrival, they were joined by Marius Black, their solicitor. Marius was was the cousin of Arcturus and the great-uncle of Regulus. While Walburga claimed to have disowned him, he was still an important part of the family.

Their food was served as Marius pulled out a few contracts to go over with the couple. It was time to write their betrothal agreement. Topically the agreement was written before the man gave the woman a ring. It was easily agreement Haria would take the Black name as would all of their children. If their divorced, Haria would return to the Potter name. They wanted multiple children, at least two. Haria had names picked out for their first-born: Hermione Mira for a girl and Mercury Arcturus for a boy.

Other names were noted for possible children: Evan, Athena, and Ivy. Each name had a special meaning and a connection to her past: Evan after her mother's maiden name, Evans; Athena after her mentor and aunt-figure, Minerva McGonagall; and Ivy in honor of a family tradition of naming children after plants. Since Regulus understood how much the names meant to Haria, he agreed use them in the future.

All too soon Amelia Bones arrived, halting their personal conversation. Marius returned the documents to his briefcase before Amelia turned the room. The union between Regulus and Haria was private family business.

A woman with an average build and red hair was shown into their private room. Her expression was masked as she wondered over to table.

“Heir Black,” she greeted with a nod before taking the seat Marius had pulled out for her.

“Madam Bones,” Regulus said with a slight nod. “Thank you for meeting with us.”

Bones' navy blue eyes settled on Haria. “I am pleased to be here,” she said. “I'm afraid we haven't met before. I'm Amelia Bones.” She offered her hand.

“You can call me Haria Jasmine,” the younger woman said, taking the hand with her left hand with the Pure-Heart Betrothal Ring was visible.

The older woman's eyes fell onto the ring. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything about it as she dropped her hand.

A silence fell over the group.

“Let us begin,” Marius declared, breaking the silence.

Bones nodded, pulling out a roll of parchment and a Dictation-Quill. She passed the parchment to Marius.

Haria caught a glimpse of writing on the parchment as Marius looked it over. It was probably a list of questions.

“These questions are fair,” Marius said, passing the parchment back. “I will want a copy.”

Bones nodded. The questions were simple and centered around the events of Diagon Alley and the duel between Haria and the Dark Lord. Regulus was questioned about his  _alleged_ status as a Death Eater. With a smile, he showed off the unmarked skin of his left forearm. Haria and Regulus told the woman about the five horcruxes, which caused Bones to pale. They would need to meet with the Unspeakables so the Unspeakables could verify there weren't any others.

 

**...**

 

Three days after the meeting with Amelia Bones, Marius arranged for Haria to sell her interview to _The Quibbler_. She only made a galleon, which was promptly donated to a charity for magical orphan children. Marius managed to buy a few shares for the magazine. Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood were thrilled to have the exclusive interview. It would boost their sales.

After the article was released, Marius sold the right of Regulus and Haria's upcoming wedding for another galleon.

 

**...**

 

A month later, the Ministry of Magic was hosting a large gala to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord. Almost everyone was there. Anyone who was anyone, and people who wanted  _to best there_ for one reason or another. This was  _the_ social event of the year.

Haria and Regulus were the prized guests of attendance. After all, everyone wanted to stop and gawk at their Savior, the Girl-Who-Won, and her betrothed. The pair were the future Lord and Lady Black. It was rumored Arcturus the Second was passing the title of Lord Black to his grandson, skipping over his own son, Orion. The rumors were true.

Regulus spotted his brother in attendance, hanging around James Potter and the known members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Most of these people were trying to get Haria alone. If Regulus had to guess, they would assume he did something to Haria. The lot of them were a bunch of nosy Gryffindor.

Haria remained close to Regulus' side for the event. When she left, she was in the company of Madam Bones, Pandora Lovegood, or of the various Black relatives. Haria quickly befriended Meissa Black, the orphaned daughter of Alphard and Aries Black. While Alphard was disinherited by Walburga, Arcturus considered both Alphard and Meissa to be family. As Lord Black, his opinion was all that mattered.

At some point, Regulus and Haria took to the dance floor. Sirius settled in for a better view, his eyes tracking Haria's every movement and memorizing her body. Regulus' grip on his betrothed tighten. Haria was his! For once, Sirius wouldn't get what Regulus wanted.

 

**EL FIN.**

 


End file.
